


Tumblr Code

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Conventions, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Evans knows the Tumblr code. Pass it on.





	Tumblr Code

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the follow post and my midnight brain... https://siren-kitten-his.tumblr.com/post/172237802325/tumblr-code

She was excited. Chris Evans had become her con unicorn. Every time he did an appearance, something came up. He got sick or had to cancel for a role, or she got sick or tickets sold out before she could buy them. Always something. Not this time though.  
She bounced on the balls of her feet just outside the curtain of the photo booth. Christopher Robert fucking Evans was on the other side of the heavy black material. She was so excited she could burst. The line moved forward and she was in the curtained off area. Her heart sped up as she looked at him. He was perfect. He’d grown out his beard again and he wasn’t wearing a hat. He was smiling and laughing.  
Her own smile fell. Her stomach dropped into her feet as she moved forward. There was only one more person between him and her. And joy of joy, her anxiety punched her in the gut. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t do this. She glanced over her shoulder back the way she’d come. She could bolt. It would be a waste of money but she could do it.  
They motioned her forward and she moved stiffly to his side. He tilted his head to the side. “Hey, how are you?” She must have looked terrified because he frowned. “Are you ok?”  
Her mouth refused to move and when it did, she blurted out the only thing she could think of. “I like your shoelaces!” He blinked then burst out laughing. And like that, the tension was over and she could smile.  
“I’ve never heard that one before. Are you really ok?”  
She swallowed and nodded, aware they were holding up the line. “I’m good. Just anxiety ya know.” He nodded. He knew very well. “Can I just get a hug for the picture?”  
“Sure, sure, of course.” He hugged her, both of them smiling at the camera. Click went the shutter. Before he let her go, he spoke softly by her ear, “I stole them from the president.” She gasped as her friends pulled her away at the irritated urgings of the photo op staff. The smirk on Chris’s face snapped her out of her daze.  
The picture was great. Chris’s smile was genuine and she looked over the moon happy. When it came time to get her autograph, Chris smiled at her warmly. “Feeling better?”  
“Much.”  
“Good.” There was an awkward moment where they both wanted to say something more but didn’t. “I’m glad you came out today.”  
“I’m glad you came today too.” She inwardly winced.  
Chris had a playful glint in his eye. “Not yet anyway.” She gasped. He shot her smile and moved onto the next autograph.  
“He did not.”  
“He did not what?” She glanced over her shoulder at him. He looked up from the photo he was signing and looked directly at her with a smile.  
That night she posted on Tumblr. ‘Chris has the softest hands of any celebrity I’ve had the pleasure of shaking hands with. His eyes are the bluest eyes ever in the history of man. And he smells divine. I’m sad I didn’t get to touch The Beard but maybe next time. I can’t wait to see him again at the next con appearance he makes.’  
The first anon message to come through was simple. ‘Lucky girl. What did he smell like?’  
‘Heaven.’ Then she added. ‘Warm, manly Heaven that I could spend the rest of my life in.’  
The second anon message read, ‘You should ask him to touch the beard next time.’  
She laughed, shaking her head. ‘Do you want me to die?’  
Third anon, but clearly the same author of the second message. ‘But why would you die?’  
She stared at the screen. ‘Have you been following my blog long? Chris’s Beard is like the best beard EVER. It was the first and only beard (Before Seba started growing one) that I’ve ever loved. I have every kind of thought from the fluffiest of fluff to the dirtiest, filthiest shit you could image about that Beard.’ Several more anons encouraged her to ask to touch The Beard next time until she finally relented that she would ask.

She hadn’t been home from the convention a week when Chris’s next convention appearance was announced. She shifted her finances around and bought a ticket before they sold out. She shared the appearance announcement on her blog.  
‘Are you going?’ Yes, she’d just bought her VIP ticket.  
‘Now’s your chance to ask to touch his beard.’ There were several more along the lines of that. Then there was this…  
‘What if he shaves his beard before the appearance?’  
‘Don’t you even put that out there!’ She crossed her arms over her chest, irrationally made at the anon for cursing her moment of joy.  
Then the last anon she responded to read like this… ‘If you ask him nicely, I’m sure he’ll let you touch his beard. I’d let you touch mine.’ She swallowed. She didn’t know why this message got to her.  
‘Thanks, nonny. Maybe I’ll compare them one day.’ She didn’t think any more of it.  
She kept her Tumblr followers abreast of her con preparations. When she booked her flight, the bearded anon as she came to call him hoped they were on the same flight. When she booked her hotel, he hoped they were in the same one and could meet for a drink. It should have been creepy to her but she found it nice.  
Bearded anon messaged her the night before her flight to the next con. ‘Hope to see you this weekend.’  
‘But how will I know it’s you, nonny?’  
‘Tumblr Code, sweetheart.’  
Bearded Anon’s words hovered in the back of her mind. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t excited to possibly meet him. They’d had a few conversations over the months between her meeting Chris and the next con. Every halfway decent-looking man with a beard made her heart race in hopes that it was her anon. But nothing… Nothing at the airport or the hotel or even the first 2 days of the con. Her disappointment grew the longer she went without meeting him.  
She wasn’t nervous about meeting Chris this time. Her nerves were reserved for her so far illusive Bearded Anon. Chris smiled brightly as she stepped up for her photo op with him. “Can you hug me from behind and rest your chin on my shoulder?” He thankfully still had the beard.  
“I can do that.” He hugged her from behind and it felt almost better than the hug they’d shared at the previous con. His beard brushed her neck, causing her to shiver. She didn’t have to glance down to know that her nipples were hard. She whimpered softly but apparently not softly enough. “Are you ok? Is this ok?”  
“Fine.”  
“Can you two stop talking?”  
“Sorry, guys.” He smiled sheepishly. He rubbed his beard against her bare skin again. She sighed this time. “I thought you liked my beard.”  
“How did you-“ She turned her face to him, looking surprised. He smiled at her and the picture was perfect.  
“See you at the autograph table, sweetheart.” He winked as she stepped out of the booth. No way did that just fucking happen. She was hallucinating. She shifted back and forth on her feet as she waited in line for her autograph. Maybe he just assumed that most of his female fans liked his beard.  
Chris smiled at her as she stepped in front of him. “How are you today, sweetheart?”  
“Pretty good. I have an odd request.”  
“Oh, what’s that?”  
“Can I touch your beard?”  
He smirked. “Now, I knew you liked my beard.” She blushed and he smiled wider. “Yea, you can touch it.” She bit her lip and cupped the side of his face, brushing her thumb through his dark facial hair. His eyes flicked from hers to her mouth.  
“Thank you, Chris.”  
“Any time, sweetheart.” She blushed and carefully took her autograph. She’d made it to the end of the table before he called out to her. “Hey?”  
“Yeah?” She turned around, her hearth thundering in her chest.  
“I like your shoelaces.” Her belly dropped into her toes. She turned abruptly around and took a couple steps away from the table. She missed his smile falling. She stopped again and took a deep breath then whipped around.  
“Thanks, I stole them from the president.” His smile broke anew and he had security escort her behind the table. A stool appeared for her to sit on, which was good because she needed it. She kept silent, letting the other fans have their moments with him. They reached the end of the line before she’d finally summoned the courage to ask. “So you’re my bearded anon?”  
“None other.” He smirked. “Listen, I’m done here. You wanna grab a drink? Dinner?”  
“Yes.”  
He slipped his fingers into hers. “Great.” She met his eyes and her heart skipped a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned to write this with Sebastian Stan, as I low key believe he trolls and lurks on Tumblr (He has one. I know it! Haha!). But as soon as I started it writing it, Chris took over.


End file.
